Roadtrip to Wolfy's Past
by werewolfattack27
Summary: Jace and Haylee decide to plan a roadtrip to the beaches in Texas. When they find out that Kiara's hometown is in Texas, they decide to pay a visit to Silverdale to find out more about their wolfy friend. Little do they know of the dangers there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Jace, Haylee, and Remus do not belong to me. They belong to my friend Jace (AKA Secret Ninja Plushie)**

**Author Notes: This is a fanfic to Jace's comic "Point-Blank Randomness in which she borrow my character Kiara "Wolfy" Fangs Howler. So I decide to borrow her characters for my fanfic ^_^ Oh yeah... I use different point of views in this.

* * *

**"BEEP! BEEP!" went my alarm. I smashed the snooze button and jumped out of bed. I slid my feet into my panda slippers and snuck into the living room.

"Haylee... Haylee... HAYLEE!" I whispered then shouted while poking my friend on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Jace?" she groaned at me.

"Roadtrip!" I whispered in excitement.

Haylee's eyes popped open. "Where to?!" she asked as her face crept closer to mine.

"Well. It's summer vacation. How about to a beach?"

"To the south!"

"To Texas! Let's go tell Wolfy!"

We crept to Wolfy's door, but I knew it was locked. I smacked Haylee's hand as she reached for the door knob.

"Ow!"

"It's locked," I informed her as I started to pick at the locked door.

"Why?"

"Lately she's been preventing anyone from entering. I think she may be hiding something from us. Something she doesn't want us to know about."

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Wolfy's room was dark as a moonless night. I took out a finger light and shone it around the room.

"No wonder she locked the door so we couldn't come in..." Haylee whispered in awe and fear.

There was an abundance of weapons hanging on the green walls of the werewolf's room. Pictures of dead lions covered the floor. Then there was the memo pad. It seemed to be screaming out in pain. I couldn't understand why. Haylee sensed it too. It was on the nightstand next to Wolfy's bed, so we knew we had to be silent if we were to grab it. I was too intent on taking the memo that I didn't notice the dark eyes watching me. It wasn't until I reached out for it that a deep rumble came from the bed. I gasped and slowly looked to see Wolfy's brown-amber eyes looking at me in fury.

* * *

I glared at Jace while letting the growl rumble in my throat. She had invaded my room and attempted to steal my secret memo pad, which I had stolen a long time ago.

My nostrils flared in anger and I snarled at Jace and Haylee like never before. "GET OUT!"

Jace and Haylee squealed like mice and ran out of my room and into the living room, hiding behind the couch Haylee was sleeping on earlier.

"What's all the freaking commotion?" I growled in the doorway with my arms crossed.

"Roadtrip?" Jace whimpered. She knew how wolves behaved after watching and reading the many items I gave her.

My eyes narrowed as I looked into Jace's eyes. "Where to?"

"T..T...Texas," Haylee replied.

"NO!" I snapped and slammed the door behind me as I went back into my room.

* * *

Jace and Haylee looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that?" asked Haylee.

"Beats me," Jace responded.

The door to Wolfy's room opened and a head popped out. "As long as we avoid Silverdale."

"TO THE BEACH!" Jace and Haylee screamed in unison. Large, satisfied grins stretched across their faces.

The three girls packed their bags and headed out the front door when a male voice stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" Remus asked, looking at their bags and the keys in Jace's hand.

"Road...trip?" Jace muttered.

"None of you are old enough to drive."

"But we wanna go to the beach! It's summer vacation!" Jace and Haylee complained.

"You guys are not going anywhere..."

"But-"

"Without taking me with you," Remus grinned his sheepish Remus smile.

Jace tossed Remus the keys, and once he was all packed, the group headed south.

* * *

And so this is how the four of us started our summer. "A roadtrip to hell" as I call it.

I felt an annoying poking in my side and saw Jace grinning at me. "Cheer up, Wolfy!"

I sighed at continued to stare out and the landscape out the side of the ocean blue convertable we were in. The summer breeze cooled my face. The scenery zoomed by as we drove closer and closer to my home state. I never knew Jace's and Haylee's true plan until after we arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes: This city in Texas isn't what you think it is. Strange creatures wander around the place at night... and they're NOT vampires. Oh yeah. Kiara has a wolf plushie named Remus just incase you start to get confused when reading Kiara's POV (point of view)

* * *

**Darkness fell as the we drove to Texas. The three girls were sleeping... somewhat peacefully. Haylee was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat next to me, while Jace was snoring and drooling on Kiara in the back. I looked in the rearview mirror to see that Jace had several bruises on her face from Kiara smacking her in an attempt to get Jace to move her head elsewhere.

"So, which exit do I take?" I asked myself while struggling with the craptastic map Jace made. I could barely make out the numbers on the scribbled, coffee spilled piece of paper. Luckily there was no one else on the road for me to get into an accident with. At least I didn't think there was anyone on the road.

3 pairs of glowing golden eyes were growling at the car as we drove closer to them. The car screeched to a slamming halt when I smashed my foot on the brake.

"HOLY JUMPING CHEESE STICKS! What was that?!" Jace jumped and was slammed back into the seat by the seatbelt fastened around her. She tried to sneakly wipe the drool off her face when she noticed she had been drooling on Kiara. "Oops."

Haylee looked up and screamed when she saw the eyes. "W..what are those?!"

Jace unbuckled her seatbelt with a tongue lolling smile on her face. She climbed over the back of Haylee's seat part-way to see what Haylee was talking about. "OMG! ZOMBIES!"

"DRIVE!" Kiara shouted in panic. I was startled, having forgotten she was sitting right behind me. I stepped on the gas and drove straight toward the golden eyes, which quickly jumped out of the way.

* * *

The strange creatures ran away on four legs. I watched them run until I could no longer see them, but I felt like I could see them. "Those are not zombies, Jace."

"Aw! I want them to be zombies, so they shall be zombies! I demand it!" Jace pouted at me. "What else could they be?"

"Damn them!" Kiara growled which startled us all, but she probably startled Remus the most. The poor guy looked like he saw the devil.

"Who?" Jace and I asked.

Kiara just kept looking in the direction of the creatures and growling. She glared at me and Jace angrily. "Why did you bring me here?! I strictly told you to stay AWAY from here!" she snarled and snapped angrily.

"I don't get what the problem is," Jace said.

"Those LIONS could have ripped you all to bloody shreds!"

"Lions? Since when do lions roam around freely here? Thought they lived in Africa and Asia," Remus said once he calmed down a bit. I saw him shaking through the corner of my eye.

"Since they're like me," Kiara sighed.

"Well, we're not leaving until I find out more about these people shredding cats!" Jace stood in the car in a triumphant pose until she fell when the car hit a bump.

Remus chuckled a little, and then I burst out laughing. "That's what you get for standing in a MOVING vehicle!" Jace just crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

I didn't understand what they found so funny. I also didn't understand why Jace would want to find out more about these murderous monsters when they could easily kill her. My chest and left eye burned just thinking about it. Those three could never understand the pain of having EVERYTHING taken from you.

Two amber eyes on a fuzzy face looked at me. I looked to my right to see Jace holding Remus. She still had her pouty face on. "Cheer up, Wolfy! You're making Remus all depressed."

"I'm not de-"

"She's talking about the wolf. Not you," Haylee told the Remus driving the car.

"She shouldn't have named it Remus then!" Remus shouted quietly at Haylee.

"I got him from Rome. You know, Romulous and Remus. Remus is easier to say, so I named him Remus," I informed them while taking Remus the wolf from Jace's hand. "Of course wolf Remus would be depressed. A canine can read your feelings."

"More about these non-zombie lions!" Jace demanded loudly in my ear.

The scenery quickly changed from emptiness to busyness. We were now in my hometown. The town I wanted to leave behind so desperately. Silverdale.


End file.
